Question: A white pair of jeans costs $$2$, and a popular pink sweater costs $5$ times as much. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink sweater is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $2$ $5 \times $2 = $10$ The pink sweater costs $$10$.